Bloody Tooth
by Turbotail88
Summary: Ymir picks a fight and gets beat up. Krista, worried, goes to look for her. All it takes is a lot of persuasion to get the taller girl to admit her feelings, though it goes without saying that the journey to holds more value (and laughs) than the destination. Highschool AU, shoujo-ai, rated T plus for lots of heavy swearing and bloody messes. Ymir/Krista


Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. That's Hajime Isayama's job, heart breaker and mangaka extraordinaire.

x

"Fuckin' assholes," Ymir muttered, swiping a hand across her mouth. Her left eye was swollen and bruised, her lips red and busted open, blood pooling on the ground. She was pretty sure she was missing a tooth. She leaned back on her hand and grinned when she felt something sharp poke through her palm.

Her now blood-stained school-issued white polo was ripped slightly down the middle, but not from any kind of sexual assault. Oh no, this was between hounds fighting over territory, a certain someone to be precise. Ymir lied back, hands behind her head, and blew a strand of hair away from her face. She hurt like hell but she didn't feel like moving off the grass. It was pretty comfortable, actually.

She was on the football field behind her high school, an establishment full of fuckwads and dimwits who couldn't speak a full sentence without adding 'like' after every other word. Of course, when she pointed it out to a bunch of jocks with a sneer, they immediately ganged up on her like some sort of mafia from the ghetto streets of Shiganshina.

She still retained the notion that they started it, especially because they insulted Krista and even spoke about moving in on her territory. Sure, she was selfish, and probably wouldn't have even bothered the retards, but that one jackass— Reiner, was it?— was spouting some sort of bullshit about asking _her _girlfriend to _prom_. Yeah, over her rotting dead body he was.

One measly comment about their intelligence and a punch to the quarterback's jaw was enough to set them off, and all hell broke loose. At first, it was just her against Reiner, but when she took advantage of his weight and pinned him to the floor, foot on his face, that midget Connie had interfered and wrenched her back, seizing her arms. With an evil grin Reiner had declared something about being a warrior and slugged her face, causing her swollen eye.

"What a warrior!" she laughed through her pain.

"Bitch!" he shouted, landing one right on her jaw. She felt something crack and grinned, laughing even harder. Connie started to freak out and let her go. She slumped to the ground, still laughing.

"What a crazy hag," Connie muttered, stepping over her to push the giant back. Reiner had shrugged and walked away, feeling no guilt.

"Even Krista can punch harder than you, you little shit!" Ymir declared, spitting out blood. "And she's mine, so forget about asking her to that horse shit cesspool you call _prom_!" she added.

The boys ignored her but when Reiner turned his head to glare she greeted him with both her middle digits. He made a move to approach her but his sidekick, Bertholdt, held him back, shaking his head. They went on their merry way, and with the bell ringing for third period, Ymir didn't have the heart to follow them. She'd rather remain here, where no one would give her weird looks because of the blood on her front.

If she was lucky, no one would even notice her absence from class. She picked up her tooth and swirled her tongue around her mouth, finding the soft gum where it was attached to. She let out a bark of a laugh and clenched her hand around the tooth, closing her eyes and drifting to unconsciousness.

Maybe Krista will find her...

Krista was nervously tapping her pencil's rear on her sheet, glancing at the door every few seconds. She couldn't concentrate on this assignment as well as usual, due to the fact that Ymir hadn't shown up for third or for fourth, which was now. When Reiner had walked in third, a nice, big bruise on his cheek and scratch marks on his face Krista knew Ymir did something stupid, _again_. But when the brunette hadn't walked in, equally beat up but smug, that was when the blonde started to worry.

Surely Reiner didn't take it too far...?

"That's it," she muttered, "I might as well go find her before she's dead or something. God, Ymir, you're _such _an idiot."

She stood up from her desk and approached Ms. Hanji's desk, who gave her a smile as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Can I do anything for you, Krista?" she asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Umm.. I can't concentrate on the assignment... I have to, uhh.. you know, go to the bathroom!" she squeaked out, blushing.

Hanji nodded, a wise look on her face. "Okay, you can go, but try not to take too long!" she winked.

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am," Krista said, bowing and leaving the classroom. She jogged down the halls and entered the bathroom, to give the impression that she was telling the truth. Well, she sort of was. She grabbed a few tissues from a bin above the sink, knowing that Ymir was probably hurt in one way or another. Checking the stalls to make sure she wasn't there, Krista exited the bathroom and snuck down the hall way, pushing the door open to the back of the school.

She squinted her eyes against the sun, seeing a lump on the football field. It couldn't be... could it? One way to find out. She walked stiffly toward the figure, fingers clenching tightly around the tissues. Upon noticing the bright red stain on a white surface Krista broke into a jog and gasped, falling to her knees next to Ymir. Her eyes were closed and the blonde feared the worst, shaking the brunette's shoulders to wake her up.

"Took you long enough," a raspy voice grit out, groaning.

"You.. Ymir, you dumbass... why did you have to get so beat up like this?"

She helped Ymir sit up, who in turn shrugged and grinned, lifting her fist up. Krista was about to ask what it was and Ymir opened her fist and showed her what was inside. There was a tooth, with gum still attached to its roots and flecked with blood. Krista winced and put her hand over Ymir's to close her fist. The girl shrugged and shoved it in her pocket.

"Heh, Reiner really did a number on me, but he's got nothing on your punches, babe," Ymir joked, leaning on her elbows.

Krista rolled her eyes and set about to clean the brunette's face, aware of her movements being watched by her freckled friend. She wiped the girl's mouth, chin and neck, sighing when she spotted the tear in her friend's shirt. She'd have to stitch it back together now...

"Hey, wanna see where my tooth's supposed to go?" Ymir asked, opening her mouth and pointing.

"Ew, no! Ymir, that's really gross! Stop!" Krista protested, shoving away the brunette's hands. She gave up eventually, peering into the mouth from afar and leaning back with a disgruntled look. Ymir appeared satisfied, grinning a bloody, toothy smile. She grabbed one of the tissues and pressed it against the exposed gum. Krista watched, disgusted, as Ymir pulled it out, dropping the red, soaked tissue on the grass. The blonde resigned to simply sit back and stare up at the clouds.

"Remind me why I love you..?" she murmured, falling onto her back. She didn't receive an answer, though that was probably because Ymir had been shocked into silence. Right now she would've received a snarky response, but this was the first time Krista had told Ymir she loved her.

Krista lifted her head to observe Ymir, but the older girl was sitting with her arms around her knees, chin resting atop and her face blank. She appeared to be thinking, but the blonde wasn't sure what was going through her mind and that scared her. Her whole relationship with the girl scared her, actually, since Ymir could be very unpredictable when she felt like it, and never allowed her emotions to show on her face. Krista was the exact opposite, wearing her heart on her sleeve and the windows to her soul open and clear.

Krista closed her eyes and laid her head back down, sighing and turning away from the teen. Maybe she wouldn't get a response, now, or ever, but that didn't stop her from trying. Or loving.

"Because no one cares for you or understands you like I do."

Krista's eyes shot open and she turned to Ymir, clear blue eyes wide. Her blue orbs met the brunette's shifty brown ones, and she struggled to maintain eye contact. She crawled to the girl, putting her arms on her knees and pushing them down. She straddled her girlfriend's hips when Ymir moved her hands to clench the grass beside her.

"You're so red, Krista," Ymir muttered, smirking and looking away.

Krista frowned, feeling her burning cheeks but puffed them, knowing what the older girl was trying to do. "Stop changing the subject, idiot!" she snapped, leaning forward to turn the girl's face to her. Ymir rolled her eyes and tried to act confident, but Krista could see right through her. Ymir was her friend and bully since first grade, and though she knew how to hide her emotions from her face, her actions were dead giveaways to her feelings. She was nervous and jittery and it made Krista smile sweetly.

Ymir pinked a bit and leaned back, trying to reign in her emotions. She let that one slip, and now she couldn't pull it back. She wasn't supposed to respond to Krista's comment, actually she should have joked and teased her about it but the word 'love' struck her hard, since it was the first time that someone told her they loved her.

"Ymir, look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel the same way," Krista whispered, hands on Ymir's cheeks.

Ymir scoffed and rolled her eyes, pulling her upper lip back into a sneer. "Go away, Krista."

Krista pouted, but recovered instantly, glaring at the girl. "Ymir, you jerk, is it so hard to say 'I love you'?"

"How do you know I even feel the same way?"

"You stayed with me this long so that has to mean something."

"Wrong. I stayed with you 'cause it benefits me. I'm a selfish person, remember?"

"Yeah, I know you have the worst personality in the school, probably the entire world, but I also know you have a soft spot for me. Right?"

"Wrong again, Krista! I treat you the same as everyone else!"

At this, Krista was starting to get annoyed and roughly pinched Ymir's cheeks. "You're such an ass!"

Ymir merely winked. "Didn't know you liked it rough!"

Krista slapped the girl's cheek hard, causing her head to whip to the side. A red hand mark imprinted on Ymir's cheek, below her swollen eye, and Krista rolled her eyes when Ymir burst out laughing.

"You're insane..." the blonde muttered, hugging the brunette and placing her chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm just teasing you," Ymir choked out, still laughing.

"I know," Krista sighed, "but would it kill you to just say it? I've... wanted to hear it for a long time..."

"Are you serious?" Ymir pulled back to face her, hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were wide and full of emotions, ones that Krista had a hard time deciphering.

Krista nodded and gasped when Ymir pressed her lips to hers. She tasted copper and nearly retched, but the feeling was just too good to stop. She moved urgently against Ymir, trailing her hands around muscular shoulders and linking them behind her back. Ymir held her hips and moaned when Krista rocked forward. They pulled back, eyes hooded. They were breathing heavily and Ymir gently pushed a blond lock of hair behind Krista's ear. She gave a small smile to Krista's bashful grin, laughing when the girl hid her face in her neck.

"How long?" Ymir asked, combing her fingers through yellow silk.

"Don't laugh, okay?" Krista waited and swallowed when she felt Ymir's nod. "Since... seventh grade."

"What?" Ymir gasped, "you've been waiting for me to say that for five years? Oh God, that's just... bwahahah!"

Krista pulled back and glared, face steaming red. "You said you wouldn't laugh! You jerk, I hate you!" She pounded her fists against the taller girl's chest, eyes prickling. She knew Ymir was teasing but her feelings were very intimate and very true. To have the one she loved dearly dismiss them like that hurt her to her core.

Ymir stopped laughing when she heard a sniffle and sighed, wiping the tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

"I did it again, huh? I guess I really am a jerk. Can't help it, you know."

Krista laughed through her tears. "It's the first time I heard you call yourself a jerk. If I have to cry to get you to admit this then I'll do it all the time."

Ymir frowned and shook the girl. "That wasn't funny. I'm a jerk whether I admit or not, so stop making excuses to cry and make me feel bad."

"Is that all you really care about? Yourself?"

Ymir remained silent, peering into the girl's expressive eyes. They were so blue, like the sky she was currently staring at. She crossed her arms. "Yes."

"You're a bad liar."

"How do you know I'm not lying?"

"I know you, Ymir. You can't look me in the eye and lie to me."

The freckled girl scoffed and faced the blonde, lifting her eyebrow at the smug smirk. "Yes," she repeated carelessly, watching the smirk fall.

"Yes to what?"

"Yes."

"Ymir, stop being evasive and answer the question. Yes that you can't lie to me, or yes that you only care about yourself?"

"Yes."

"UGH! Ymir, you little shit!" Krista snarled. She tackled the girl to the ground and throttled her, overjoyed as the girl tapped the grass for mercy. She released her hold and stood up, getting off of Ymir and marching away stiffly. She frowned heavily and ignored the brunette's calls.

"Krista! Hey, wait up!"

Seeking revenge, the blonde turned around and crossed her arms. "Did you know Reiner asked me to prom? Well, guess what?! I'm going with him!" she announced angrily, turning on her heel and stomping toward the school.

"WHAT. _HELL NO. K_rista, get your _ass _here right _now_! I did not beat up that jackass _just_ so you could jump into his arms!"

Krista threw her arms into the air and faced the taller teen, a desperate expression on her face. "What do you want me to do? You won't take me, and I want to go! You can't even tell me you love me... tell me, Ymir, what do I do?"

Ymir sneered, and scuffed her sneaker's toe into the grass. "If you wanted to go so bad, you shoulda just told me. Just... don't go with Reiner. I'll take you if you want," she muttered, frowning. She gasped when she felt a punch in her gut and doubled over, tears in her eyes. Arms wrapped around her shoulder and she felt a kiss on her forehead.

"Now I can reach you," Krista giggled. Ymir rolled her eyes but smiled, the pain ebbing away. She wrapped her scrawny but strong arms around the petite girl's waist and leaned on her shoulder.

"I love you," she murmured against the blonde's neck. The small teen gasped and smiled warmly, knocking her head lightly against Ymir's.

"I love you, too, you stupid jerk."

Years later, when the two lived together in an apartment and Ymir was off patrolling the streets as a police officer, Krista would be spring cleaning since she was lucky enough to get a day off from work. She would be emptying out Ymir's drawers, sifting through them to repair or bundle up clothes for a charity when she would come across a little black box. Heart racing, she would open the box to find the same rotting, bloody tooth from when they were teenagers and she would smile fondly as she threw it in the waste basket.

Some things never change.

x

**A/N: **I don't hate Reiner, I actually really liked him in the beginning, I just strongly dislike him, **especially because of chapters 46/47/48**. This is my SnK OTP, guys. I can't stop. I can't take it anymore. All of these feels inside me... it _hurts_! Shipping is so damn hard someone hold me while I sob like a bitch. Isayama you lil' shit I have to wait a whole month just to see what happens next, huh? Fuck this I'm going to Yuri Land and _you can't stop me_ _nanananana~!_

_08.28.13. Edit: Changed 'Christa' to 'Krista' due to char. listing..._

_edit few seconds later... goddamn word processor stuck Krista's name to the word beside it and refused to change some words. All good now._


End file.
